parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party
(Cut to a blue hornbill, wearing a gray wig, a white shirt, an indigo tuxedo jacket, and a black bow tie, named Zazu. He is tapping the baton in order to start some waltzing music. Then cut to four animal children waltzing in the grand hall once Zazu has started the music. Knuckles the Echidna is dancing with Amy Rose while Miles "Tails" Prower is dancing with Cosmo the Plant.) (Cut to Basil in the grand hall.) *Basil/Grimsby: May I present Her Royal Highness, princess Angelina Ballerina! (Angelina is walking down the steps, hiking up the skirt of her dress and showing an embarrassed smile. When she meets Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo, Angelina curtsies while Knuckles and Tails bow, and Amy and Cosmo also curtsy.) *Angelina/Melody: Oh, yeah, mum's right (determined, to herself) I can do this! (A brown mouse with a peach muzzle and upper face, a black nose, brown eyes, curvy, pink ears, and brown eyes walks up to Angelina. He wears a blue hat, white opera gloves, a yellow shirt with an orange vest over it, a red tuxedo jacket, a matching bow tie, blue pants and black shoes. He also wears a white rose as a corsage on the right side of the jacket. His name is Sniffles the Mouse.) *Sniffles the Mouse/Handsome Boy: Um...hi. Would you...like to dance? *Olivia/Ariel: Go on. *Angelina/Melody: (nervously) Sure. Okay. (Angelina holds Sniffles' hand and thinks about dancing with him.) (Zazu taps his baton and starts the music. Angelina and Sniffles dance, but Timothy, who is still trapped in the sash starts mumbling, attempting to get out. Timothy continues mumbling and squirming, but Sniffles covers him with his hand. Then, he and Angelina stop dancing and look at each other with love. Immediately, however, he gets bitten.) *Sniffles/Handsome Boy: Yeow! (orchestra stops playing) (It appears to be Timothy Q. Mouse, who has bitten him on the finger. Sniffles flicks him off his finger, sending him flying in the air and screaming as Sniffles gets knocked back into a bowl of punch.) (Meanwhile, Ludwig von Drake is bringing Angelina's birthday cake, but Timothy dives headfirst right into the cake.) *Timothy/Sebastian: (with some frosting on his body and a candle on his head) Oh no! That's it! I'm booking myself on a cruise! *Angelina/Melody: (rushes to Timothy) I'm sorry! *Sniffles/Handsome Boy: (standing up while being covered with punch and fruit, humiliated) Well, I should say! *Angelina/Melody: Are you OK, Timothy? *Sniffles/Handsome Boy: (suspiciously) So! *Orphan in Orange Ski Cap/Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress: (smirks) Who is she talking to? *Fat Orphan with Black Hair/Chubby Boy in Blue Suit: (laughs) She's talking to a circus mouse! *Ludwig von Drake/Louis: (angry) YOU! *Timothy/Sebastian: (scared) You. (The "Can-Can Theme Song" plays, and the whole kingdom is laughing at Angelina's disaster while Ludwig von Drake is chasing Timothy around the grand hall with his cleaver.) *Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Saboteur! You're going in ze Boullabaisse! *Timothy/Sebastian : (scared) No, Ludwig, you don't want to do this, man! I'm old; I'm not tender anymore! (jumps away as Ludwig von Drake slams the cleaver down) No! (He jumps into Zazu's gray wig and hops away with Ludwig still chasing him. The whole kingdom is still laughing at Angelina.) (Angelina runs to her room in tears, leaving the party.) *Olivia/Ariel: Angelina! *Ludwig von Drake/Louis: Death to the mouse! (Mrs. Judson throws a bucket of water on him, then pan to her, glaring at Ludwig von Drake.) *Mrs. Judson/Carlotta: Oh, Ludwig! Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts